


percy is a demigod

by decipherbillcipher



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decipherbillcipher/pseuds/decipherbillcipher
Summary: You heard me.





	percy is a demigod

"You're a demigod Percy."

"I'm a... WHAT?!"

"Percy, you're a demigod."

" I'm a what?!"

" A demigod, Percy."

" I'm a DEMIGOD?!"

"Yes Percy, you're a demigod."

"But I'm just Percy."

"Well, "Just Percy", you're a demigod."

"But I'm just Percy!"

" No, "Just Percy", you - are a demigod!"

"Listen here Chiron, I'm just Percy!"

"NO! Percy, you are a demigod!"

" I'm not a demigod, Chiron, I'm just Percy!"

"Listen Percy, you are a demigod!"

" No Chiron, I'm just Percy!"

"Percy, for Zeus's sake, you are a demigod!"

A DEMIGOD?! I'm just Percy!

"Nooo, "Just Percy"! You're a demigod."

"I'm not a demigod, Chiron, I'm just Percy."

"Noooooo. Just Percy. You are a demigod."

"I'm not a demigod, Chiron!"

"PERCY, you are a demigod!"

"Listen here Chiron! you FAT OAF! I'm not a FUCKING DEMIGOD!"

"For Olympus sake Percy, what is with this language?! You're a FUCKING DEMIGOD."

" I don't give a FUCK you FAT HAIRY BASTARD! I'm not a FUCKING WIZARD!"

"Listen Percy, you're going to go to Camp Half-Blood and do QUESTS and SHIT. And you're going to be FUCKING pleased about it!"

" I don't WANT to do your FUCKING quests you BASKET CASE! Stick it up your fucking DICK-HOLE!"

"My fucking WHAT?!"

"CHIRON, y'er pushing me over the FUCKING line!"

" No I'm not. You are a Demigod! You're going to go to Camp Half-Blood, you're going to do quests, you'll get a pen, you'll get a fucking horse, he'll deliver your mail - DEAL WITH IT. YA TWAT."

" I'M GOING TO FUCKING PUT MY DICK IN THE HORSE!"

" I did that when I was younger, and that was a bad move. You, are a demigod."

"I'm a WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE A WIZARD PERCY, FOR FUCK SAKE, LISTEN TO MEH!"

"Chiron I've been through this I don't give a BLOODY FUCK WHAT YOU THINK."

"This is NOT negotiable! You come with me you SPECCY BOWL-HAIRED CUT FUCK SMALL DICK SKINNY CUNT EAT MORE WANKER"

"I'LL FUCKING SET YER BEARD ON FIRE!"

" 'MON THEN YA LITTLE SPECCY CUNT, SQUARE-GO LIKE!"

"I'LL FUCKING BURST YE'"

Right you, you little wank stain. If you don't get your act together, I'm gonna drag you to Camp Half-Blood. You'll get a wand, you'll get a horse that'll deliver your SHITEY meal and that'll be that and you'll enjoy it ya' sch-ch-ff-chhssh-chinky.

" I'll fucking GNAW yer ARM off, Chiron!"

"Listen you, get near my arm and I'll slap you across the face like a little BITCH"

" I'll PUMP ye' SILLY."

"C'MON THEN YA CUNT"

"SUCK MAH PIXIE DICK YA CHUBBY COON!"

" I'll RUPTURE YOUR FUCKING ANUS WITH MAH MASSIVE HORSE COCK!"

" I'll RIP YER GIANT DICK OFF AND BASH YE ACROSS THE JAW WITH IT"

"LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BRING IT ON YA LITTLE WANK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Rick left this part out for being to dramatic.


End file.
